You Have to Know
by WingsofGrace99
Summary: An AU for when Bellamy goes into Mount Weather to save their people. What if Clarke didn't turn the cold shoulder and told him to go into the mountain and thought that love was weakness? What if he was determined to go and she begged him to stay? Will sparks fly and passion ensue?


**Here is just one shot story for Bellamy and Clarke! Don't forget to review and if you think that there is anything that I could improve upon with my writing, please let me know! I want to continue to improve with my writing and to write to the best of my ability. Enjoy! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 100**

"Clarke, we have no other option! I need to go into Mount Weather! It's the only way if we have any chance at saving our friends!" Clarke and Bellamy have been arguing back in forth in a private area away from the grounder camp for almost an hour. Clarke riles Bellamy up like no other person can. How can she not understand that Bellamy going into Mount Weather is their only choice and it is Bellamy's to make.

"NO, Bellamy! There is another way! We just need more time to think of another plan! One that doesn't involve you going in there!"

"Clarke, we do not have the time to come up with another solution! I'm going in there at first light and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"I will go in your place then! I have been in there and I know where everything is! I can do it if you would let me, Bell!"

Bellamy grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shaked her as if to give her some common sense on the situation. "Princess, you are NOT going in there and that is final! You are needed here! I am expendable and you are not! Our people do not need me as much they need you! They can survive without me, but they cannot survive without you!"

The tears that Clarke had been holding fell quickly and silent now. She could see the eagerness and fire in his eyes. Screw what their people needed. What about her? What about what she needed? Wanted? When it came to Bellamy, for once in her life, she wanted to be selfish and put herself and her happiness first!

"Forget about our people, Bell. _I need you and you are not expendable._ Not to me. How am I going to survive without _you?_ _Please_ , don't go. I can't lose you." Her voice and her eyes were pleading and desperate and filled with so much emotion. The thought of losing Bellamy was not a pleasant one and it terrified her. If anything happened to him, there would be a hole in her heart that nothing could fill.

Bellamy stepped closer to her and held her face in his hands and stroked her tear-stained cheeks. Their eyes met and he tried his hardest to memorize them because there was a high probability that they would never see each other again and they both knew it. Tears began to form in his eyes as well. He did not want to leave his princess. He tried to imagine that perhaps, in another time and another place, they could have been together and been happy and in love. She was the one person that he could imagine spending the rest of his life with had fate been kind enough to do so. At least he had been able to know her and love her, even if she did not know it herself.

"Dammit, Clarke. Why do you have to make leaving you even harder? If I go, I may die. If I don't go, we will _all_ die. Please, Clarke, I am begging you, let me go." Bellamy is pleading to Clarke with all he's got and his voice is breaking from all the emotions that are consuming him.

Clarke grabs ahold of his hands and holds them to her chest. "I can't, Bellamy. I can't let you go. Don't ask me to."

Clarke began to sob and Bellamy pulls her in close, puts his arms around her and holds her to him afraid that if he lets go, she will somehow disappear and he will never see his princess again. Clarke puts her arms around his waist and buries her head in his neck finding comfort in the warmth of his body and the smell that she can only describe as Bellamy. Bellamy runs his hand through her hair and she shivers at the feeling of it and how comforting it feels.

"Please stay."

"I can't, Clarke."

Clarke pulls away just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, you can."

Bellamy sighs, "I can't, princess. As much as I wish I could, I can't. Our people need us and it is our job as leaders to be there for them and to protect them. Great leaders have to be willing to sacrifice to save their people."

Clarke sighed in defeat, "You're a good man, Bellamy. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Clarke smiled somberly and began to remove herself from him so she could return to camp and busy herself with work to dismiss the pain that she is feeling. Bellamy wouldn't have that though. He wanted to spend his last hours with Clarke and if he was going to die, he couldn't do so without her knowing how he really felt. Bellamy reached and grabbed her wrist pulling her body flush against his. Clarke gasped in surprise and opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance because Bellamy's lips came crashing down onto hers. He knew that he was home when his lips touched hers. She seemed startled and did not respond. Right as Bellamy was about to pull away thinking that his feelings were unrequited, Clarke put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Their kiss said everything they felt and could not put into words. It was full of passion, fire, need, desire and love. Finally, they pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes and gasping for breath.

Bellamy firmly kissed her forehead and then leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed. "If tonight is my last night, Clarke, you have to know. You have to know that you are the reason I fight, you are the reason I get up every morning, you are the reason I am still here and alive. You consume my very being and every thought. I always think of you before I fall asleep. The words you said, the way you looked. The things we laughed about, the silent moments we shared. And when I dream, I dream of you, because it's about you, it's always about you, princess. I love you, Clarke. I probably always have and always will. I'm in love with you and I could not bear another minute without you knowing, even if you do not feel the same."

Clarke looked up at him and smiled. She leaned forward and their lips brushed as she whispered, "I love you too, Bellamy."

And that was their undoing. If tonight was their last night, they wanted to spend it as one and confessing their love to one another over and over again.

Bellamy and Lincoln were at the edge of camp making their way to the mountain. Clarke could not help herself, she didn't care that everyone was there watching, she called out his name and ran into his awaiting arms and they embrace each other tightly.

Whispering into his ear, she said, "Come back to me. I need you."

"I promise. I will come back, Clarke. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They pulled apart, but only enough to share one last passionate kiss before he left. Clarke stayed, watching him walk farther and farther away from her and closer and closer to being scandalously close to the death, perhaps in falling into its pit. She hoped that he would come back to her in one piece and with her heart.


End file.
